Palabras
by luckycharms2812
Summary: 3 chap up!Harry y hermione llevan una vida perfecta despues de howarts en la universidad muggle pero al llegar ciertos hermanos pelirojos, todo cambia y simples palabras se podrian convertir en lo unico que los separe.reviews
1. Chapter 1

1. alerta de intrusa

La alarma del despertador estaba sonando, desperto y se encontro con el chico que amaba harry potter, sin lentes sus ojos esmeralda parecian brillarle aun mas, ella y harry habian estado saliendo desde hacia dos años, al salir de howarts decidieron meterse en una universidad muggle, en el newastle metropolitan en el area de estudios humanos

- no puedo creer que nos-bostezó- tengamos que parar a las siete de la mañana en sabado-dijo un chico de cabello azabache que acababa de depertar debido a la alarma del reloj

-harry, todavia podemos dormir media hora mas tu sabes que yo adelanto el reloj siempre -dijo una chica recostada en el pecho de harry volteandose para apagar la alarma

-no entiendo para que si siempre nos volemos a dormir- dijo volteandose para abrazarla por detrás

-porque asi despierto-dijo acurrucandose en su pecho

-aun no entiendo para que-dijo durmiendose denuevo

-espera harry dijiste que era sabado?-salto de la cama tan rapido que golpeo a a harry en la barbilla

-aw!!-grito el chico tomandose la barbilla

-lo siento! en serio lo siento! lo siento!

-no importa pero si, si es sabado

-oh rayos no no puede ser sabado!!

-hermione calmate-dijo tambien levantandose-que pasa bebe

-hoy llegan ron y ginny

-pero crei que…

-no no llegan el viernes, llegan hoy! Ayer llego una lechuza

-bien a que hora llegan

-en como media hora y la estación esta como

-a dos horas así que ve a ducharte y yo me hago cargo de este desastre

-te he dicho que eres el mejor novio que una mujer podría tener- saco su ropa de la cómoda a lado de la cama del lado derecho le dio un beso rápido abrió la puerta y salio a una habitación donde del lado izquierdo había una pequeña cocina con una mesa redonda pequeña, del lado derecho pegado a la pared un sofa pequeño color negro, un televisor enfrente y atrás alado de la puerta de la habiatacion una puerta en la que hermione entro apurada

-solo cuando hago labores domesticos!!

-te escuche! -dijo desde adentro del baño, harry empezo a oir voces del otro lado de la puerta de entrada

- este lugar es como howarts pero sin escaleras pero yo creo que es en el otro piso

-ron aquí dice H519 y esta es la habitación 519 debe ser la de harry-dijo una pelirroja abriendo la puerta, y se encontraron con un harry en boxers tendiendo la cama con la varita dentro de una habitacion, los dos entraron

-yo sabia que los muggles se vestian raro pero esto…

-oh claro solo esperen un segundo quieren-dijo sacando unos pantalones se mezclilla de la comoda y poniendoselos

-según yo os ibamos a ir a recogerlos a la estacion

-no es tan difícil llegar hasta aca en taxi-dijo ginny viendo como harry sacaba una camisa azul y se la abotonaba

-y bien amigo como as estado- dijo ron acercandose para abrasarlo

-bien, en realidad-dijo abrazando también a ginny-se van a quedar una semana?-se doblo las mangas hasta el codo

-no se como vamos a caber aqui

-hay que ir al cuarto de hermione asi nos repartimos-salio

-de hecho ron ella vive con…

-antes de ir a recoger a ron y a ginny hay que pasar a recoger la ropa de la lavanderia -dijo hermione que salia del baño en una bata sin percatarse de ron ni de ginny-sabias que subieron el precio de las maquinas de lavado?

-mmm… hermione?

-si?-dijo volteando y viendo a ginny y ron

-ho…hola hermione-dijo ron no sabiendosi sorprenderse mas viendo a hermione en bata o por el hecho de que habia solo una cama en la habitacion.-entoces ustedes-dijo mirando primero a harry y luego a harry-viven

-y duermen juntos?-dijo ginny tambien perpleja, le dolia ver a harry con hermione ella pensaba que cuando todo lo de voldemort acabara iba a regresar con el pero pero se le declaro a hermione y enfrente de ella

-bueno…en sierto modo-encuanto hermione escucho la pregunta se metio a el baño corriendo dejando solo a harry

-ya veo-dijo ginny después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo, hermione salio del baño con una playera negra y unos jeans

-porque no comemos algo-dijo hermione cambiando de tema

-vamos a salir a comer?-dijo ron

-no exactamente…comeremos aqui

-vas a hacer de comer hermione?

-digamos que hermione es como un desastre cocinando-intervino harry-ves esto?-djo señalando una cicatriz un su hombro-fue la ves ñeque trato de hacer el desyuno

-esa fue tu culpa!-dijo indignada por el comentario

-entonses tu vas a cocinar?-dijo dirijiendose a harry.

-si pero tenemos que ir a comprar todo porque básicamente nuestro refrigerador esta vacio-dijo señalando un refrigerador pequeño en la cocina-quieres acompañarme ginny?

-yo?

-acaso hay otra ginny?

-bien vamos-hermione se estaba muriendo de celos, no sabia porque, solo iba a ir de compras con ginny! No era nada del otro mundo solo de compras se decia a si misma pero en realidad sabia porque, cada ves que iban al supermercado terminaban en algun baño o bodega besandose, el solo pensar que harry y ginny… no no no no no ginny es tu amiga, ademas ella ya se olvido de harry si ya se olvido de el y el de ella harry te quiere a ti.

-sabes que harry me encantaria ir pero en realidad necesito desempacar todo, porque no vas con hermione mientras ron y yo desempacamos?

-ustedes son nuestros huéspedes no se van a quedar solos

-eso o es que piensas que vamos a robarte algo? Que no confias en nosotros?

-esta bien…pero si veo que falta algo…no, no es cierto ron, no te lo creas

-jaja- sarcásticamente

-vamonos bebe- le dijo a hermione tomandola de la mao

-nos vemos- agito su mano despidiendose de ron y ginny

-los voy a separar ron-dijo la pelirroja cuando ya harry y hermione habian salido

-que?

-se que son tus dos mejores amigos pero no soporto ver a harry con hermione

-pero…

-mira ron

-hermione es tu amiga

-si pero amo a harry

-crees que te voy a dejar separarlos tan facil-grito

-yo amo a harry!

-tanto como para quitarle a la mujer de su vida!

-tu de que te quejas, una ves que los separe hermione va a quedar sola y ahí entras tu

-ella es feliz con harry!

-en serio, viste el lugar donde vivian, esta mas pequeño que donde nosotros antes viviamos con papa y mama, solo una cama y nisiquiera tiene cocina!

-yo no creo que se les haga un gran sacrificio dormir juntos

-es igual ron

-con lo que tu vas a ganar puedes comprarle mas que eso y lo sabes

-si pero aun no tengo trabajo después de todo por eso vinimos

-si pero una ves que tengamos un titulo muggle ya tendras trabajo

-…

-sabes que no digas nada ahora, pero piensalo, tu y hermione y harry y yo como siempre debio ser.

-de cualquier modo no creo que sea tan facil separarlos

-solo hay que saber las palabras correctas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-te pusiste celosa-le dijo sonriendo a hermione-y me gusto

-yo celosa?

-si te pusiste celosa cuando le dije a ginny que me acompañara-se subio a la moto negra con rayas rojas que habia estacionada en la acera

-yo? ja ja ahora yo soy la celosa

-estas insinuando que yo me puse celoso

-si el saco te queda

-no me puse celoso de ron!!-hermione se subio atrás de el y lo abrazo

Claro que si

-no de hecho no ahora explicame porque te pusiste celosa

-yo…

-porfavor hermione deja de fingir y o dejare de fingir

-esta bien, si me puse celosa

-ginny lo noto

-deja de mensionar a ginny quieres

-hermione solo era ir de compras no era como si nos fueramos a besar en una bodega o algo parecido

-bueno pues conociendo a ginny si todavía siente algo por ti era capaz de hacerlo

-y crees que yo seria capaz de besarla?

-pues…-harry-volteo la cabeza, le sonrio y la beso dando todo de si

-wow, son pocas las veces que me besas asi

-solo a ti te podria besar asi hermione jean granger-ella solo le sonrio y se abrazo mas a el, harry aranco y todo el aire pego en su cara- eh pensado en comprar un auto-dijo harry

-para que, yo estoy feliz con la moto

-se que te fasina abrazarme

-jaja hasta crees

-entonces que vas a cocinar-le dijo cuando ya estaban en la tienda

-no lo se,por ser ginny…-hermione le dio un leve golpe en el hombro- esta bien veamos mmm…que quieres tu-tomo un carrito

-digamos que lo que quiero no tiene nada que ver con comer-se mordio el labio, le quito el carrito a harry y se adelanto, le encantaba jugar con el, sintio las manos de harry en su cintura, harry la empujo hacia una puerta la cual se habrio para dar paso a un cuarto cuadrado pequeño y obscuro, hetrmione puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y harry empezo a besarla, sintio como hermione desabrochaba los botones de sus camisa y luego la tiraba al suelo, hermione bajo sus brazos y los puso en sus pecho, el celular de harry empezo a sonar y este paro de besar a hermione

-contesta

-gracias

-hola?... ginny?... de donde me estas llamando?...ya…si ya volvemos…muy bien…adios-todavia no habia recuperado el aliento

-como…consiguió tu telefono

-ni idea.

_**Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo del fic espero que les haya**_

_**Gustado, gracias por leerlo y presionen**_

"_**GO", besos.**_


	2. Mas de lo que te imaginas

2. Mas de lo que te imaginas

-harry no lo habia notado, te dejaste crecer un poco de barba

-no se si a esto se le pueda llamar barba, casi ni se nota

-te ves mas sexy

-oh bueno gracias ginny

-se le ve bien cierto?-hermione parecia estarse muriendo de celos

-si en realidad

-bueno no es que no sea fan de la barba de harry pero podemos hablar de otra cosa-dijo ron metiendose un trozo de carna excesivamente grande

-yo estoy de acuerdo con ron-dijo harry mirando a ron como con curiosidad por saber que haria con ese trozo de carne

-gracias-dijo ron después de tragarse el bocado-bueno en realidad hay algo que queriamos decirles ginny y yo

-que?

-bueno es que…-empezo ron

-esque queriamos agradecerles por avernos recibido-termione ginny, enseguida ron volteo y la vio con una cara de signo de interrogación

-ah púes de nada-dijo hermione extrañada

La cena fue buena, platicaron de esto y de aquello, las palabras harry, hermione, amor y dormir nunca se vieron juntas en una oracion , la pesadilla llego a la hora de dormir, harry tuvo que dormir en el sillon con ron, no pudo dormir en toa la noche, a la mañana siguiente fue peor aun, ginny, hermione y ron se acabaron el agua caliente asi que harry se baño con agua helada y según harry ron estaba coqueteando con hermione pero probablemente estava alucinando ya que no habia podido dormir, en todo el dia no habia podido estar solo con hermione siempre estaban ginny o ron con ellos, pero después de todo eran sus invitados, se irian el viernes y todo volveria a la normalidad…esperaba

-yo creo que deberias dejar de tomar ron-dijo harry mirando como ron se empinaba un vaso con vodka

-mira hary io creo que se cales sn mis liites

-entonces ya deja de tomar-le quito el vaso de la mano

-hey!!!

-no estas acostumbrado a tomar bebidas muggles ron

-caro e si

-aparte no quiero que vomites aquí-dijo hermione sentandose aun lado de ron

-harry crees que podrias llevarme al cuarto de lavado-dijo ginny que se paro del sillon

-son las once ginny ya debe estar cerrado

-bueno es solo para saber donde esta para ir mañana temprano

-claro vamos-dijo parandose y ofreciéndole su brazo

-harry creo que deberia acompañarla yo porque mañana tu tienes clases mas temprano que yo

-no bebe para mi es un placer llevar a la señorita weasley a conocer el cuarto de lavado, aunque no este abierto seguro encontraremos algo que hacer aya abajo cierto?

-muy correcto joven potter

-ya volvemos bebe, me prestas tu pase? Por si encontramos a alguien aya abajo

-si claro-dijo con una sonrisa fingida-toma el pase-le asoto un gafete en el pecho-que se diviertan "aya abajo"

-gracias-los dos salieron por la puerta y se perdieron de vista por el pasillo

-tienes frio

-no claro que no harry

-toma-le dio la chamarra de mezclilla que traia puesta

-gracias-se la puso y le sonrio-porque desidiste renunciar a la magia harry?

-no renuncie a la magia, solo me aleje de ella

-por hermione

-en parte pero no solo por ella, creo que después de lo voldemort solo decidi tomar un descanso, aparte como el ministerio esta pidiendo experiencia muggle para ser auror y para la malloria de los trabajos tenia que venir y pues hermione tambien.

-no me refiero a eso, digo ya nisiquiera usas tu varita

-yo si la uso, solo que hermione no, de hecho le molesta que la use

-no entiendo porque

-porque la guerra contra voldemort nos trajo mucho dolor a todos, supongo que esa es su manera de olvidarlo

-pero te esta obligando a dejar la magia

-no me esta obligando, yo la amo

-claro

Siguieron caminando por el obscuro pasillo que parecia no tener fin.

-si yo fuera harry no te dejaria a ti sola

-no estoy sola ron estoy contigo

-se pero yo estoy medio ebrio

-ja ja ja-rio

-aun asi si yo fuera tu novio, no te dejaria sola por irme con ginny, bueno obviamente no iria con ginny porque es mi hermana pero no me iria con ninguna otra chica dejandote sola con un medio ebrio.

-tienes razon estas medio ebrio

-no hablando en serio, no te dejaria sola, nunca te dejaria sola hermione-se paro y se puso frente a ella-sabes que me importas

-si ron lo se

-y mas de lo que te imaginas-cadaves se iba acercando mas a ella, acortando la distancia entre sus labios-mas…de…lo…que…te…imaginas

Hacia frio, harry y ginny habian llegado a un cuarto obscuro . Alrededor del cuarto habia labadoras-secadoras, en lel centro habia 4 lavadoras mas grandes que las demas y a los lados unos bancos enormes.

-bueno este es el tan codiciado cuarto de lavado

-harry queria preguntarte algo-dijo la pelirroja jno poniendo atención a lo que habia dicho harry

-que pasa

-bueno…se que no es de mi incumbencia…pero…bueno…hermione y tu…

-que?

-hermione y tu…hermione y tu an… an tenido…bueno tu sabes hermine y tu an tenido…an tenido…an tenido sexo?

-a eso bueno…ella y yo…bien ginny te voy a hablar pero podrias no desirle a nadie?

-claro

-bueno no

-pero duermen juntos yo pense que…

-no

-ah…porque?

-pues no lo se, talvez no estamos listos

-y hermine esta tomando la pastilla?

-si

-y seria tu primera vez?

-bueno…no

-cho?

-porque crees que termino? Por eso no quiero apresurarme con hermione, quiero que se de por si mismo, ademas…

-es la primera ves de hermione

-si

-la mia no-dijo la pelirroja acercandose peligrosamente.

_**Lo siento se que este capitulo esta muy cortito pero juro y perjuro**_

_**Que el proximo seran 10 hojas de Word, gracias por**_

_**Todos los reviews y bueno solo piquen**_

"_**Go"**_


	3. Defectos maravillosos

3. Defectos maravillosos

Sus labios rosaron los de el y se fundieron el uno con el otro

-no ron-dijo una hermosa castaña separandose de un chico pecoso con cabello de fuego

-sabes que en este momento de seguro harry ya esta besando a ginny

-no, harry me quiere y yo a el

-como quieras, no te voy a obligar a nada, pero si estas tan segura de que harry te quiere, dime, porque desde que llegamos harry a pasado mas tiempo con ginny que contigo

-esque ginny y tu se van a ir en cinco dias, por eso pasa mas tiempo con ustedes- dijo enfatizando las palabas tu y ustedes

-siguete diciendo eso pero piensalo bien, porque pasaria un chico mas tiempo con su ex-novia que con su novia o su mejor amigo, que seria yo…piensalo, me voy a dar una ducha-con esto entro por la puerta del baño y la cerro detrás de si.

Hermione se dirigió a la recamara y se dejo caer en la cama abrumada, seria cierto?, no, ginny vienen de visita por eso pasa mas tiempo con ella, y solo le fue a enseñar el cuarto de lavado, no se estan besando, harry me quiere, nunca haria algo parecido, en especial con ella, y después de todo ginny es mi mejor amiga, ella no me haria daño ni harry, no.

Una pelirroja se acerco peligrosamente al ojiverde, este estaba undido en sus ojos, no eran tan impresionantes como los de hermione, pero curiosamente esta vez lo habían hipnotizado

-dejate llevar harry, en este momento nada importa solo tu y yo

sus labios rozaron los suyos, pero un cubetazo de realidad le callo en la cabeza, ron y hermione estaban solos, empujo a ginny lo mas fuerte que pudo

-harry!

-lo siento-dijo en un suspiro

salio corriendo hacia su habiatacion, llego y azoto la puerta de golpe

-hermione…-dijo con un hilo de voz por lo debajo, fue hacia la recamara y la vio recostada en la cama solo y se alivio, todo era muy confuso, se recosto en la cama abrazo a hermione por a cintura y se pego lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo

-que pasa harry?- pregunto sin voltearlo a ver

-nada

-Harry no me mientas si-dijo volteándose a verlo

-no paso nada

Que paso-dijo imponente

-paso que casi beso a ginny-dijo temeroso de la reacción de su chica

-que!!!-dijo parandose lo mas rapido que pudo

-casi beso a ginny-dijo parandose tambien avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo

-casi besas a ginny!!!

-lo siento bebe, lo siento esque ella me…

-nada de bebe!! Harry besaste a mi mejor amiga!!

-no la bese, ella me intento besar

-eres un cobarde harry, echandole la culpa a ella!

-no herms espera pofavor yo no la bese-de los ojos castaños de hermione ya empezaban a salir lagrimas-hermione…lo siente en serio…lo siento…se que quieres estar sola asi que…- salio por la puerta.

Se sentia horrible, hermione estaba del otro lado de la puerta llorando por su culpa, no se arrepentia de haberselo dicho, no le gustava mentirle, pero aun asi se sentia como una cucaracha, en eso una pelirroja entro por la puerta directo a el cuarto donde estaba hermione cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-pero que te creiste…

-…que…

-besaste a harry…

-…si tu …lo hicieras mas seguido yo no tendria que besarlo…-fue lo unico que harry logro escuchar por la puerta antes que un pelirrojo con una toalla en la parte de abajo saliera de la puerta del baño

-ron

-ginny intento besarte?

-si

-la dejaste?

-no

-entonses…

-al parecer cuando de amor se trata solo hay blanco y negro

-eso creo

-eres un buen amigo ron, te aprecio mucho -el pelirrojo solo atino a sonreir, no lo miro a los ojos, no podia, se sentia mal por casi besar a hermione, la novia de su mejor amigo, el amigo que le haba dicho que lo apreciaba, su mejor amigo.

-ron nos vamos!-grito una pelirroja

-que?!

-al parecer granger no nos quiere aquí

-como que…-ginny saco su varita y lo vistio

-te dije que no queria magia aquí!-grito una castaña saliendo de la puerta de la recamara-primero besas a mi novio, y luego no acatas mis reglas!

-no me beso!-grito harry indignado-nunca dejaria que me besara!

-ja! Bueno si mas no recuerdo solo te fuiste porque pensabas que ron y hermione tambien se estaban besando!-sijo una enfadada pelirroja, hermione y ron se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo

-eso no significa que te aya querido besar!

-y porque no me detubiste?!

-te detuve ginevra!

-que no entiendes que ella no es para ti harry!

-eso no va a funcionar ginny!

-que?-dijo asiendose la que no sabia de que estaba hablando harry

-que que!?, cada dia desde que supiste que hermione y yo estabamos saliendo me as recordado cada uno de sus defectos, me as dicho que es una sabelotodo, que es egoísta, que no sabe compartir,que tiene dientes enormes, y ,miles de cosas mas, pero lo que tu no entiedes es que a lo que tu llamas defecto para mi es algo maravilloso, amo todo de ella, amo que cuando se enoja y se le arruga la nariz se le puede ver el lunar que tiene arriba de la ceja, amo que siempre quiera saber mas de lo que le dicen, amo como bosteza cuando tiene sueño, porque amo todas y cada una de esas cosas a las que llamas defectos, y yo la amo-dijo decidido

Hermione estaba impactada por todo pero mas por lo ultimo, harry nunca le había dicho que la amaba, no era de muchas palabras, lo demostraba con acciones, a ella no le importaba, de hecho le gustava, pero unas cuantas palabras no hacian mal, pero ese no era el punto ahora, harry habia dicho que la amaba, pero no se lo habia dicho a ella, sino a ginny, wow.

-vamonos ron-dijo ya abriendo la puerta-vienes?!

-lo siento chicos no quisiera irme, pero es mi hermana y bueno…siento haber…tu sabes…siento haberte besado hermione-dijo apenado, le guiño el ojo a harry y salio por la puerta detrás de ginny. Harry fue a la recamar tomo su cartera y salio dando un portazzo.

Eran como las doce, no hacia frio, lo bueno del campus era que a esata hora ya no habia nadie caminando que te preguntara que hacias ahí o que te pasba, era una linda noche con puntitos brillantes por doquier, por un momento harry deseo que hermione estuviera ahí …

_**Perdon por la espero y bueno gracias por sus comentarios **_

_**y bueno muchos **__**reviews**__** please bueno gracias**_

_**solo presionen "**__**GO"**_


End file.
